The New Gun
by The Crimson Harbinger
Summary: Dutch is injured on a pick up, now the Lagoon Company is looking for a new crew member.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Black Lagoon Story so enjoy

The doctor looked him over, then took a drag off his cig. "Well Dutch your probably think I'm crazy for saying this but, you were lucky." Dutch looked at his bandage knee, "Doc how the hell can you say I was lucky?" "Well Dutch if it had hit any way else, you may not have even had a knee left to be replaced." The doctor said while shaking his head. "Hey Rock! Can you give me a cig?" Dutch ask the young Japaneses man, snapping him out of his deep thought, "um, Yea Dutch here..." Rock looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry Dutch, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He yells. "Rock just shut the FUCK UP!" Revy says as she shakes with anger, "This wasn't your fault, IT"S MINE!" She shouts, "Revy" Rock starts but is cut off by her, "No Rock, I let my guard down. That's how this happened." (Flashback)"Revy how are things looking up there?" Dutch asked over the com system, "Fuck'n Boring as usual." Revy replied back, "Well that's good, but watch your backs up there. You never know with these kinda pickups." Revy just snickered, "Yea right, like anything fun is going to happen here. Now where the hell is Rock?" she asked herself as she went to look for the man in question. As she entered the cargo hold she saw three of the crew pointing guns at Rock, she then herd a voice that wasn't from the three say "Just kill him already" She then saw them pull back the slides on there guns, that was all she needed to see. She quickly pulled out her trusty Cutlasses and killed the tree in a instant, she ran up to Rock. "Damn it Rock, What did you do?" Rock puts his hands up, "I didn't do anything I swear, they hit me over the head and dragged me over here." As he said that more of the crew run into the cargo hold with guns a blazing. "Revy you guys alright?" Dutch says over the coms, "Yea but we are pined down in the cargo hold." Revy says as she kills two more, Dutch puts out his cig "Hold on I'll be there in a minute." Revy fires a few more shots and takes down a couple more of the crew, "Rock! Dutch is on his way, just stay back!" Revy yells over the gun fire, Rock just nods and looks around and sees a guy turn the corner of one of the containers in the hold. With no time to warn Revy, Rock looks around again and spots one of the guns that was just pointed at him. The guy who rounded the corner sees him about to go for it and takes aim right as Rock dives for the gun. Rock grabs it right as bullets fill where he just was, he rolls to his stomach and empties the clip into the man just as Revy turns to deal with him. "ROCK!" she yells and looks over towards him, Rock picks up a few clips off the dead crew men. "Revy, I'm fine. I got Your back, you just worry about the front." Rock says with his sly grin, "You got it, Rock Baby!" She says with her trade mark look, as she lets loose another volley of bullets. "Revy how are you guys holding up" Dutch asks while he reloads his pistol. "We're doing better now that Rock has stepped up." Dutch then hears a gun shot in the coms, "Nice shooting Rock!" Dutch chambers the last bullet, 'Damn Rock's even shooting.' Dutch walks down a corridor, "Revy, I'm at the cargo hold hatch. Tell me when." Revy reloads, "Ok! Now!" She yells as she fires another volley of hot metal death. As the few who managed to duck before Two Hands found her mark, got picked off when Dutch kicked open the bulkhead and opened fire. "All clear over here guys." Dutch calls out as he walks over to them, he notices something move and he pushes Revy and Rock to his sides and fires his gun.(End Flashback) Benny walks into the room, "So, Doc how long is it going to take Dutch to get back to it?" The doctor looks down but says nothing. "Give it to me straight Doc, how bad is it?" The doctor sighs and lights up a cig, "You'll never be 100% again!" The rest of the crew gasps in disbelief, Dutch sighs, "Well shit, looks like we need to add new gun to the crew."

I hope you guys enjoyed,  
The Crimson Harbinger! 


	2. Chapter 2

Round Two! Ready! FIGHT!

It's O.C. time

A few days later.  
"Here Dutch, I'll get the door." Rock said as he opened the door to the Yellow Flag. As they walk in Bao let out a long whistle, "Damn Dutch! What the FUCK happened to you guys?" As he looks the group over, he notices some changes. For example Benny has a tazer and a knife on him, Revy has six actual clip holsters on, with extended mags. Bao couldn't tell who changed more tough Dutch or Rock. 'Dutch has a knee brace on and looks like a cornered wounded animal(hurt but dangerous). Rock on the other hand looks like a new man. I mean he's wearing black boots, black jeans with a red pyramid studded belt, a red sleeveless shirt, a black long sleeve button down opened, and a should holster...wait is that a gun?' "Rock! Is that a gun?" Bao shouts, "Yea. It's my new gun." Rock says with a sly grin," Yea Bao, our Rock's got him a M1911." Revy starts to pat Rock on the back, "He even got his first kill with it." Revy sits down next to Rock, "Bao, Me and Rock are haveing a drinking contest so set us up with some Bacardi." Revy said as she keeps messing with Rock, "Sorry Revy, but I'm out." Revy jumps up and slams her hands on the bar, "What do you mean your out?" Bao stares her down, "If you must know that guy in the red duster over there bought both of my cases, and at a 20% mark up like it was nothing." Revy gets up and start to walk over, followed closely by Rock. "Come on Revy, it's not that big a deal. We'll just drink something else." Rock tried to plead, but Revy reponded. "It's a matter of principle Rock, what kind of asshole buys up all of one product" As she got to the table she looked over the man sitting there. He was around 5'8" and stocky with broad shoulders, he wore black boots, jeans, shirt, and finger-less gloves, and a red leather hat and duster. He sat back in his chair with his boots on the table. As Revy finished looking him over she noticed that he was well armed. She could see six pistols on him, and two WWII trench knives. Still pissed off she kicks the table, "Hey asshole!" She says with fire in her eyes. (In a deep southern voice) "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?" The man says while stareing down Revy. "Why the fuck would you buy up all the Bacardi? You ruined our drinking contest." She says as she puts her hands on her hips. "A drinking contest huh! Sounds like fun, take a seat." The man gestures for Revy and Rock to join him. Revy lok dased for a sec then sits down, "Hell Yea! I'll drink to that." Rock sits down across from her, "um, Thank you Mr. um" Rock looks over at him,"Breaden, Ian Breaden, nice to meet you um Mr." Rock looks at Ian, "OH! My bad! My name Rock, and this is Revy 'Two Hands'" Ian looks at Revy, "So your the infamous 'Two Hands' huh." Ian smiles wickedly, "Then maybe I'll actually get a challenge from you two." At this Revy's eye starts to twitch, "And just what the hell does that mean?" Ian just laughs and reaches down and brings up a box and pulls out three bottles of Bacardi, then reaches down and brings up a velvet bag and sets it on the table. Ian opens the bag and pulls out bottle of Bacardi 151, "What good is a game with out a prize?" Ian says with a chuckle, as Revy and Rock just stare at the best of their favorite brand of rum that was right in front of them. Rock and Revy look at each other and nod, "Your on!" They say at the same time.

Until next time,  
The Crimson Harbinger 


End file.
